What Would You Do?
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Songfic to City High's "What would you do?" Draco finds Hermione a a strip club and gives her abit of advice


_Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
Saturday night I was at this real wild party,  
they had the firewhiskey overflowin' the cup,  
about 5 or 6 strippers tryin to work for a buck,_

Hey, my name is Draco Malfoy. You all probably know who I am though.I wanted to tell you a very...interesting,to say the least, story. It happened about four years ago.I was at this party with my best friends Blaise,Gregory, and Vincent. It was the wildest party I have ever been to! There were all these people around with bottles of Firewhiskey getting drunk as hell. We passed by a small closet that had a curtain over the entrance. We all walked through the doorway and were very surprised.

There were so many woman that were barely dressed, of course,us all being young boys, we were extremely excited about the strippers. Immediately Blaise got pulled away by some red-head. Vincent and Gregory went to the bar. , so I decided to sit down at a small table.I had a bottle of Firewhiskey in my hands so I was pretty bloody happy. I was minded my own business when I saw someone. It was hard to see her,but I recognized her anywhere. She had just finished giving a lap dance to some guy. That's when I stood up to go over to her.

"Excuse me Miss, but I do believe you're in the wrong place." Yeah, I said that to her._  
_

_and I took one girl outside wit me,  
her name was Hermione, she went to Hogwarts wit me,  
I said, Why you up in there dancin' for Galleons?  
I guess a whole alots changed since I seen you last  
She said,_

She turned around and stared at me.I will never forget the way Hermione Granger's face went from shocked to surprised to utterly pissed off. Without saying a word she turned around and walked away. Well, I wasn't going to let her get away so easily.I grabbed her arm lightly and spun her around.

"Come outside with me," I told her. To this day I do not know why she agreed to go outside with me. I may never know, but she did and I was glad of it. She led me through the back door near all the trash was.I threw my drink away. That's when I got angry. For what reason,I don't entirely know,but I wasn't a happy camper.

"So,Granger,why are you in this place dancing and stripping for Galleons? You're better then that! You have brains,Granger,why don't you use them?!" I shouted. I've no idea why I even cared about her life. Maybe it was a new day for me. Or maybe I stupidly drunk. All that time she kept her hands clenched into fist at her. Granger kept her head bowed. I walked closer to her and touched her shoulder. Big mistake. She exploded.

"What would you do, Malfoy, if your son was at home crying on the floor because I have no food?! What would _you_ do if the only way,_ the only damn way_ to get some food for him is to sleep with some bastard bacause his damn dad's gone?! What the hell would you do,Malfoy, If your son's father is out getting high and locked in Azkaban! I don't have a real job now,Malfoy, so for you it could be the time of your life,smoking,drinking and getting all the girls! It's just a good time for you! this is _what I call life!! _So stay_ out!_"

Boy,did I ever regret touching her. But there was more to what she said. It actually struck me. She had a son? She had no job? What happened to the Granger I knew and hated? She was better then this and she knew it and I knew it. She was making up stupid reasons for this life. I walked closer to her. She stepped back.

"That's pathetic,Granger. You aren't the only on in the world with a child to take care of. That's no excuse for being the way you are." I told her. She looked my right straight in the eye then. More rage and anger radiated from her then I ever felt before.

" What does it even matter to you?! Why the hell would you care if every damn day I wake up begging to die? Malfoy, I know about pain and hurt more then you could ever imagine. I had to run away with my sister so our father couldn't rape us! You may have seen everything fine back at Hogwarts,but you don't know anything. I have been through more things before I even started Hogwarts that you can't even imagine!" She screamed.

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him  
is to sleep with a man for a  
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin rock now,  
in and out of Azkaban,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what  
I call life, mmm_

So, she thinks she had a tough life, huh? It was my turn to blow off a little steam.

"So, your life was tough,Granger? How do think it's like to live with a father and mother for a Death Eaters? Perfect? Happy? Wrong. So wrong, Granger. Everyday I had to hide from my parents because I didn't want to know what the new plan was to kill Potter! I had to lie to everyone at school and make them think my father spoiled me and treated me like he loved me! I had to be a damn bully to show people I wasn't afraid, because that's what I was taught: Never show fear! So, don't you tell me about a hard life,Granger! Don't you dare."

I was very shocked at myself.I had never opened up that much to anyone.I felt relieved, but scared. What would Granger do with the new info?

_what would you do?  
get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
what would you do?  
cuz I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went  
through  
(come on)  
what would you do?  
Get up on my feet and stop makin' up tired excuses  
What would you do?  
girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it_

It was silent for about a full five minutes. I was about to give up on her to tell the truth. I turned to leave, but then she spoke.

"Well? What would you do?" She asked. I turned around and crossed my arms at her. She waited.

"You want to know what I would do? I would get off my arse and let go of every damn excuse. Granger, If that wacked out Loony Lovegood could do it, You sure as hell can too."

She wanted to know, so I told her.I meant every word too. Even about Loony. From what I read in _The Daily Prophet_, Luna Lovegood lost everything she had after 7th year. Her father died and left her nothing. She had no way to go so she chose the night life. She then then got her life together about a year earlier. I'm friends with her acutally. Well, back to the story.

Granger just stood there and stared at me. And then, just like that, turned around and went back inside.

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him  
is to sleep with a man for a  
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin' rock now,  
in and out of lock down,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what  
I call life, mmm  
(til end)_

I'm not quite sure what happened after that.I honestly thought that she had given up on herself.

"Forget it." I said to the air. I went back inside and got another drink with the guys. I never heard of her again until three years later when I saw Hermione in the _Daily Prophet. _She had become very well known. She had opened this home (I suppose you could call it that) for young girls who either had no home or no other way to go. She was the Headmistress. She had come into quite a bit of money after it opened. But there was one line in the article directly from Hermione that I will never forget: _I owe it all to a dear friend, Draco Malfoy._

_girl you ain't the only one wit a baby,  
that's no excuse to be livin' all crazy,  
then she looked me right square in the eye,  
and said every day I wake up hopin' to die,  
she said-Malfoy, I know about pain cuz,  
me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us,  
before I was a teenager I been through more shit,  
that you can't even relate ta..._

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him  
is to sleep with a man for a  
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin rock now,  
in and out of Azkaban,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what  
I call life, mmm_


End file.
